Soul Wars
by Yumi Evans Albarn
Summary: ¿Que pasaría, si tu Profesor te envía al futuro sin posibilidades de regresar a tu época, te encuentras a una chica rara, y te metes en un lío que no te asegura sobrevivir? SxM OcxOc KxC BSxT.
1. Chapter 1

**Hola! xD al fin hago un fic mas o menos decente, según yo…**

**Soul Eater no me pertenece, ni tampoco sus personajes, ni los demás personajes nombrados aquí, lo único mío es Yumi Evans (después verán porque el apellido) y la despilfarrada idea de hacer un fic como este xD**

**Verán que hay muchos personajes de varias series y películas metidos en este fic, así que será algo como un crossover de miles de cosas, aunque el importante aquí es Soul Eater**

**Advertencias: Si me llega un pedazo de concreto se los devolveré o.Ò**

**PD: Maka anda vestida igual que en la serie xD**

??? POV

In a far far far far far away galaxy… No… En un futuro lejano, ¿Así se comienza una historia? No, empecemos de nuevo.

Estamos en el año 2028, y la Tierra ya no es precisamente la que era antes… Espadas lasers, patinetas sin ruedas, autos voladores, extraterrestres caminando por las calles, que literalmente flotan y el Kishin Asura tiene el control de la tierra. Si, definitivamente la Tierra no es la misma…

Mi nombre es Maka Albarn, tengo 17 años, y vengo del año 2009 gracias a mi "querido" (nótese el sarcasmo) Profesor Frank Stein, que en uno de sus locos inventos creó una máquina para viajar en el tiempo. Por supuesto, yo fui su conejillo de indias junto con mi amiga Chrona. Aun recuerdo el horrible día en que llegamos.

_________________Flash Back

_Estábamos recién comenzando las clases, todos hablábamos felizmente sobre nuestras vacaciones, hasta que un ruido hizo que todos fijáramos nuestra vista en la puerta…_

_-¿Qué será?- decían algunos, mientras el ruido aumentaba cada vez más._

_Todos nos fijábamos en la puerta hasta que nuestro Profesor Stein choco con la marquesa de esta para luego caer con silla, acoplado y todo._

_-Buenos días alumnos- nos saludaba con una mano mientras que con la otra giraba su tornillo en la cabeza – Hoy es un día especial, ¿Saben porque?-_

_-Noooo- respondimos todos al unísono mientras poníamos una cara de miedo_

_-Pues porque hoy… ¡LOS DISECARE A TODOS!- Se paró del suelo y se rió con una risa mas macabra que la de Light Yagami_

_Todos nos callamos, algunos se desmayaron y otros se colocaban en posición de defensa ¿Di-secarnos? ¿Estaba loco? Bueno si, pero ¿a sus "queridos y apreciados" alumnos? _

_-Los asuste, simplemente he hecho el mejor invento de todos- Todos lo miramos con más miedo del que ya teníamos_

_-¿Un disecador automático?- se atrevió a decir el estúpido de Soul._

_-Esa es una buena idea, pero tendrá que esperar… he... creado… ¡UNA MAQUINA DEL TIEMPO!-en ese momento destapo el acoplado que traía la silla, era un enredo de cables, con vasos, alambres y una cantidad inimaginable de scoch._

_-Profesor Stein- levante la mano para ver si se centraba en mi, más que en su cajita del tiempo- Usted cree que eso pueda transportar a alguien al futuro o al pasado, porque, tal como yo lo veo, no es más que una caja de cartón con scoch, una calculadora y uno que otro vaso pegados en un inútil esfuerzo de hacer algo presentable-_

_-No arruines mi sueño- El Profesor Stein estaba patéticamente en una esquina, llorando en posición fetal, con una gran aureola negra a su alrededor_

_-Esto… no era para tanto Profesor-_

_-Tienes razón- se paró de su esquina de la mediocridad para mirarme con una cara de "te quiero disecar" que daba más miedo que todo lo que había hecho en la clase- Como te crees tan lista Maka, tu serás la primera en probar mi maquina, junto con tu amiga Chrona-_

_-Ni lo crea, esa cosa podría explotar en cualquier momento…-_

_-Bueno, si en tu primer día quieres una mala calificación, y una anotación negativa muy linda que diga: "Desobedece a su profesor, además, se cree más lista que él, siendo que no es así" entonces, por mí no hay problema- se acerco al libro de clases mientras buscaba mi hoja de vida, sacó su lápiz y antes de que pudiera escribir grité con todas mis fuerzas_

_-¡LO HARE MIENTRAS NO ME COLOQUE UNA ANOTACIÓN!- todos me quedaron mirando y uno que otro chico me decía "estas muerta" con ganas de que me retractara…_

_-Bien, entonces ven hacia la máquina del tiempo, y carga a Chrona, porque creo que se desmayó-_

_Saque mi bolso, que estaba más pesado de lo que debería, para luego cargar a una desmayada Chrona y dirigirme a lo que sería una muerte segura en manos de una caja con scoch en exageradas proporciones._

_-Bien alumnos, hoy verán que su adorado profesor, romperá las leyes de todo lo conocido, para enviar a dos chicas hacía un futuro no muy seguro, ni muy cercano- decía mientras cerraba tras de nosotras el fallido intento de puerta, para luego marcar un número en la calculadora._

_Al principio no pasó nada, pero luego de un rato, sonó una pequeña explosión, seguido de un destello, luego le siguieron miles de pequeñas explosiones que me dejaron inconsciente._

_Cuando desperté, me encontré tirada en una plataforma flotante, mientras que Chrona estaba llorando desesperadamente._

_-No se lidiar con los viajes en el tiempo, tampoco con las calles que flotan, ni con extraterrestres, ni con autos voladores- las explosiones le afectaron la cabeza, no hay por ninguna parte un extraterrestre…_

_-Identifíquese- Me retracto… Una gelatina de color azul transparente con un solo ojo me miraba de manera seria mientras me apuntaba con una lanza de luz, extrañamente me recordaba a Bob de Monstruos vs. Aliens. –Le dije que se identificara, o tendré que llevarla a Usted y a su… ¿y la chica que estaba llorando? –_

_No me había fijado, pero Chrona ya no estaba, seguramente había salido corriendo y gritando que no sabía lidiar con los condimentos mal formados._

_El extraterrestre- condimento-gelatina estaba rodando su único ojo en forma de desaprobación, se quedo pensando un momento, para luego tomarme del brazo y llevarme a quien sabe dónde._

_-¡¿Oye, qué crees que haces!? – intente zafarme de su agarre, pero en cuanto lo logre el extraterrestre-condimento-gelatina me tragó, literalmente, para seguir su camino a no-se-donde-Landia._

_-Te llevo a la cárcel, por los cargos de: Aterrizaje ilegal, contaminación del medio ambiente, y andar con coletas…-_

_-¿Andar con coletas? ¿Y eso es un delito?- dije mientras flotaba en el gelatinoso cuerpo del clon de Bob, buscando una forma de dejar de dar vueltas._

_-Pues, según Asura-sama, el gobernador de este mundo, es un gran delito andar con coletas, ya que parece que tiene un trauma de la infancia, con una chica llamada Naomi que siempre andaba con coletas, que lo perseguía hasta alcanzarlo y disfrazarlo de mujer.-_

_-¡Ja! ¿Y por eso yo no puedo andar con coletas?-_

_-Exacto, aunque si te las sacaras te podrías librar de un cargo…-_

_-Como quieres que me saque las coletas si estoy flotando en tu extraño cuerpo- En ese momento salí expulsada del cuerpo del clon de Bob para caer en una celda, que luego fue cerrada por una pared laser._

_-Ahora puedes sacarte las coletas, me tengo que ir a registrar tu arresto, te quitare el cargo de andar con coletas, ¡Au revoir! – Antes de irse me paso un papelito con su foto y un mensaje:_

"_Maka: _

_Sabía de tu llegada, no preguntes porque, pero esta celda está equipada con varias cosas que te permitirán escapar, y tu compañera de celda está aquí para eso, muéstrale este papel, ella sabrá que hacer…_

_Te quiere_

_El Condimento de tomates malformado y gelatinoso_

_Bob"_

_¿Sabía de mi llegada? ¿Realmente es el condimento de Monstruos vs Aliens? ¿Mi compañera de celda? ¿Escapar?... No entendía nada de lo que pasaba._

_-Así que tú eres la chica que Bob me dijo que ayudara ¿No?- Una chica de más o menos 14 años, estaba sentada en una silla, con un perrito de felpa en sus piernas, la chica traía puesto un gorro de mafioso, y estaba vestida con una polera azul, unos pescadores beige y zapatillas negras. Su cabello era de color entre rubio y café y estaba tomado en una cola de caballo, sus ojos carmín mostraban diversión y maldad, no era alguien de fiarse a simple vista._

_-Pues…- Le entregue el papel que Bob me dio, lo leyó lentamente, lo boto al suelo, y luego acarició a su peluche._

_-Así que, aunque nunca nos hayamos visto, vienes en busca de mi ayuda, de la ayuda de la Madrina-_

_-Ahhh… claro… creo que Bob se equivoco de celda- me dirigí a la puerta dispuesta a gritarle a Bob, pero antes la chica me detuvo_

_-Vale, vale, quizás no sea como el Padrino, pero Bob no se equivoca, nunca se equivoca- En eso Bob pasó enfrente de nuestra celda, y pasó un papel con otro mensaje:_

"_No le tengas miedo, ella es así, además, a ella nunca nada le puede malir sal" _

_¿Era estúpido o qué?_

_-Con que Bob no se equivoca…- le mostré el papel a la chica, ella solo se rió, para luego estirarme la mano._

_-Yo soy Yumi Evans, arrestada por los cargos de Creerse el Padrino y hacer fics incoherentes-_

_-Alto… ¿tu apellido es Evans?-_

_-Sí, o es que hay algo mal en eso-_

_-No. Mi nombre es Maka Albarn…-_

_-O vaya, Albarn, no sé por qué, creo que alguien de mi familia tenía el apellido Albarn, y resulta que Bob quiere que ayude a lo que podría ser mi prima, o hermana, o incluso abuela- decía mientras se reía por lo bajo._

_-¿Qué estas insinuando?-_

_-Nadaaaaa, olvidémonos de eso y pensemos en algo… como escapar de aquí- Empezó a dar vueltas mientras jugaba con su peluche._

_-Bob dijo que tu sabrías que hacer, ¿o es que el si se equivoca? – me miro con una cara divertida mientras me mostraba su mano._

_-Aquí está la solución-_

_-¿En tu mano?-_

_-Exacto mi querido Watson- su mano se coloco de color azul eléctrico, comenzó a sacar chispas, y hacia el ruido que haría un corto circuito. -Vale, es hora de la acción, pero en cuanto te diga, corres como el viento…- _

_Poso su mano en lo que parecía ser un panel de cableado eléctrico, pasado unos segundos, esté comenzó a echar humo, hasta tal punto de hacer un corto circuito. Siguiéndole el paso, la puerta comenzó a desvanecerse poco a poco, hasta quedar solo el agujero de una ex-puerta laser._

_-¡Corre como el viento Tiro al blanco! ¡YAHOOA!- Yumi salió corriendo a una velocidad impresionante, intente seguirle el paso, pero de todas maneras no pude._

_--------------------------- Fin Flash Back _

Ahora me encuentro corriendo por mi vida, siguiendo una estela de rayos color azul que, obviamente, son de Yumi.

-¡Deténgase ahora mismo!- Maldición… Los guardias me persiguen en sus motos voladoras, a este paso no salgo viva de esta.

-¡Maka!-

No alcancé ni a reaccionar y ya me veía montada en una de esas extrañas motos voladoras, en brazos de… ¿Ah?

-Al fin te encontré, estaba preocupado de ti- me sonrió con una de sus típicas sonrisas de tiburón que tanto conocía.

-¿S-soul? ¿Cómo rayos?-

-El Profesor Stein estaba buscando otro conejillo de indias, y como no aguanto mi chiste, me mando a buscarte a ti y a Chrona-

-Y… ¿Cómo me encontraste?-

-El condimento gelatinoso me dijo donde te podría encontrar, además, eres muy famosa, están pagando una jugosa recompensa por tu cabeza- Oh no, mirada maléfica…

-¿Y me piensas entregar?- puse la cara de cachorrito más triste que pude.

-Claro que no tonta, ¿O piensas que Stein no me mata si no llego contigo?-

-Maldito interesado- Soul detuvo la moto cuando estábamos lo suficientemente alejados de los guardias, nos bajamos y nos pusimos a conversar.

-Soul, ¿Cómo vamos a volver a nuestra época?-

-No me preguntes, Stein solo me dijo que las encontrara-

-¿¡CÓMO QUE NO SABES COMO VAMOS A REGRESAR!? –

-Calma, quizás el condimento sepa-

-No me convence… -

-¡WAAA!- una chica que llego de la nada se tiro contra Soul mientras intentaba golpearlo- Déjala en paz, o Bob me va a matar-

-¡Déjame tranquilo!- Soul tomó las muñecas de la chica y la estampó contra el suelo quedando en una posición un tanto… rara- a ver si así dejas de golpearme-

-Es que tengo que salvar a lo que podría ser mi abuela-

¿Abuela? Me fije bien en la chica y casi me muero al ver quién era.

-¿Yumi?-

-¡Hola Maka!-

-¿La conoces?- Soul dejo de aprisionarla para luego quedarse mirándola un poco extrañado- ¿Conoces… a esta chica tan rara?

-Pues, más o menos-

-¡Oye! Te pareces a mi hermano-

-¿Hermano?- Preguntamos Soul y yo al unísono.

-Si este chico sale de encima de mi se los explico-

Soul se puso de pie y me miro con cara de "esta chica está loca", Yumi se paró y nos empezó a explicar algo muy raro

-Bien, tengo un hermano mayor, se llama Daichi, y se parece mucho a esté chico, su pelo es igual, los dientes también, el único cambio es el color de ojos y la actitud, el no es tan, lanzado- se rió por lo bajo y luego siguió- la cosa es que se parece mucho a ti-

-Eso es imposible, no hay nadie que se parezca a Soul Evans-

-¿Evans? Mi apellido es Evans. Vaya ahora sí que encontré a mi abuela…¡Abuelita!-

-No soy tu abuela, además ¿No sería abuelo?-

-No, ¡tu eres mi abuelita!- Se tiro en contra de Soul y lo abrazo tanto que lo dejó sin aire…

Definitivamente esto ha sido lo más raro que me ha pasado en mi vida….

**Salee! xD nunca escribi tanto en Word, es hora de escribir mal xD**

**Como me quedo? Mal, horrible, pasable, bueno, te adoro?**

**Dejen sus opiniones en nuestra web .kk xD**

**Nahh xD enserio como quedo? Lo continuo?**

**Aclaraciones: para los que no han visto Monstruos vs Aliens, Bob es un condimento para tomates fallido, y es un tanto, idiota xD. Naomi es de Zatch Bell (o como se escriba) y es esa chica con sonrisa maniaca xD**

**Recuerden que su review es mi almuerzo del dia :E jaja**

**Au revoir queridos Pcvidentes xD**

**Nos leemos xD**


	2. Chapter 2

**HOLA!! xD estoy de vuelta con mi fic, juajua xD perdón si me tarde… esta asquerosidad de computador es mas lento que submarino a pedales! xD**

**Cof Cof … alguien dijo que la niña loca era descendiente de soul y maka no? Por ahí veremos, recuerden que yo soy la ama y señora de este fic y lo cambio cuando quiera! ÒÓ xD **

**. eehhh… yaa… cof**

**Soul Eater no me pertenece, ni tampoco sus personajes, ni los demás personajes nombrados aquí, lo único mío es Yumi Evans y otro que aparecerá por allí xD y la despilfarrada idea de hacer un fic como este xD.**

**Sin mas! AQUÍ LA GRAN CONTINUACIÓN! xD ÑIAJAJA!**

Maka Pov

Este es el segundo día que estoy atrapada en el futuro, osea, el segundo día que estoy con esa niña gritona e hiperactiva… es peor que Black Star… hablando de él ¿Cómo estarán los chicos?

************* Año: 2009, en ese mismo instante…. Narradora Pov

-YAHOOO! – grito el chico de los cabellos celestes- ¡GRACIAS A QUE MAKA Y LOS DEMÁS NO REGRESAN TENEMOS DÍA LIBRE!-

-Black Star, no creo que sea bueno que ellos no regresen-

-¿CÓMO QUE NO TSUBAKI? ¡SI ASI STEIN ESTA TAN OCUPADO QUE NO PUEDE HACERNOS CLASES! – Decía mientras se subía a un árbol y reía de una forma tan estúpida como lo haría Homero Simpson.

- Tiene razón Black Star – el chico calvo se ajustaba sus lentes poto de botella mientras le lanzaba una mirada fulminante- Que no regresen puede significarle el trabajo al Profesor Stein-

-¿Y eso? ¡Que lo saquen si quieren, pero nadie hará que el GRANDIOSO BLACK STAR vaya a clases de nuevo! ¿uh..? –

Se oyó un crujido, luego se vio a un chico cayendo desde un pino, el pino cayendo encima de él, y unas ambulancias a toda prisa dirigirse hacia el pobre pino…

Luego de un rato…

-Lo siento, no va a vivir…-

-¿¡CÓMO QUE NO VA A VIVIR!?- decía alterada la kunoichi.

- No-va-a-vivir, el golpe que se dio fue muy duro – el tipo que se suponía que examinaba a Black Star dirigió su cara a Tsubaki, por primera vez, y está quedo… ¿Atontada?

-¿Un castor? – dijo sin entender nada de lo que pasaba.

-Eh si, mi nombre es Forestin, y soy el guardián de los bosques-

-Entonces… ¿quién no va a vivir?-

-El pino-

-El… ¿pino?-

-Si, el pino-

-¿Y Black Star?-

-Está arriba de ese roble- con su peluda mano indico un punto celeste encima de un roble que estaba a más de 10 km de distancia, acto seguido, Tsubaki fue corriendo hacia el roble, Forestin solo miraba atontado- ¿Y creería que estaba hablando del chico? Los humanos son tan impredecibles… ¡Bien! Hay que hacerle el funeral al pino, ¡Trabajen!-

************ Año 2028, después de un rato, Maka Pov.

-Soul, ¿cómo se supone que llegamos a este desierto?-

-No lo se, no fue mi idea, fue la idea de cierta persona- Miro "disimuladamente" a su "nieta" que caminaba tranquilamente delante de nosotros.

-Yumi…- dije sin muchos ánimos y con una clara seña de deshidratación

-¿¿¿Quueeeeee???- Yumi hacia sus muecas raras, otra vez.

-¿Por qué caminamos por el desierto, y por que hablas tan lento?-

- Primero, no estoy hablando lento, estoy hablando en cetáceo, haber si aparece alguna ballena, y segundo, no estamos en el desierto, estamos en la ciudad, solo que ha habido una tormenta de arena-

-Lo de la tormenta lo entiendo a medias, pero ¿Una ballena en la ciudad? Nieta estas loca- Soul rodo los ojos para luego mirar de reojo al cielo.- ¿Segura que no va a caer ninguna ballena del cielo?-

-Soul… no va a caer ninguna ballena del cielo, o al menos eso creo-

-¡Vamos vamos! Dejen esas caras largas, ya no hay tormenta de arena, ¡Miren!- Yumi apunto hacia el frente y ya se podía ver perfectamente la ciudad. – JUAJUA! Ahí esta Bob. ¡BOB! – al mismo tiempo que gritaba salió corriendo hacia Bob, pero en cuanto llego, Bob se la trago…

-No seas tan gritona, que te pueden escuchar-

-Hola condimento malformado- Soul le estiro la mano a Bob y este le apretó la mano.

-Hola Soul, hola Maka-

-¡Oye! Déjame salir, me estoy mareando – Yumi pataleaba dentro de Bob, este solo la vomito para después caminar asia una casa abandonada.

-Vamos síganme, les tengo que mostrar algo- Bob entro a la casa abandonada, le seguimos pero nos detuvimos enfrente de una puerta, Bob la abrió y nos hizo pasar dentro.

-Y que se supone que hay aquí Bob- pregunte con una cara un poco confusa, como si me hubieran arrollado.

-Pues aquí, tenemos – Saco una manta de encima de algo grande y dejó al descubierto una maquina- La maquina del tiempo, que los regresara a su época-

-¿Enserio?- dijimos Soul y yo al unisonó.

-Si, y ahora vamos a probar…la-

-Perdóooonn!- La máquina estaba echa añicos, y se veían rastros de electricidad, fue acto de Yumi.

-¡¿QUÉ RAYOS HAZ ECHO!?- Bob estaba furioso, más furioso que un gato mojado.

-¡Perdón! Pero solo me acerque y la cosa esta hizo ¡Boom! ¡Crash! ¡Zoink!-

- Me costo 9 meses hacer esta cosa, y me demorare otros 6 en repararla, así que creo que… deberán esperar a que este lista- Bob se rascaba la cabeza mientras sudaba frío.

-¡TE MATARE HIJA DE P*T*! – Soul empezó a perseguir a Yumi, pero esta esquivaba cada golpe, o cada cosa voladora que Soul lanzaba. (NA: si Supiera a quien insultaba Soul xD)

-AH! No me insultes- Yumi salió de la casa y se ganó en medio de una de las plataformas voladoras.- Haber si me tocas un pelo siquiera abuelita.

-Te hare trizas y suplicaras clemencia-

Yumi y Soul comenzaron a pelear, pero por cada un golpe fallido de Soul, Yumi daba 3 golpes que si acertaban el blanco. Al rato Soul estaba tirado en el suelo, K.O., y Yumi estaba riéndose maniáticamente mientras bailaba caramelldansen.

Me acerque a Soul para ver si estaba herido, pero extrañamente no tenia ni un raspón.- ¿Estas bien Soul?-

-Poof! Me duele todo, pero no me duele nada… ay… -

-Bien ahora tendremos que hacer algo para pasar el tiempo- Yumi estaba a un lado de nosotros con una cara de inocencia que enternecería hasta a Orochimaru.

-¿Acabas de darle una tunda a Soul, y esperas que te tomemos en cuenta?-

-Pues el me insulto primero, y a mi madre, que quien sea, si estuviera aquí se hubiera enfadado, así que tengo mis razones para atacarlo. Además, no le va a doler mucho, se quitara rápido-

-Te escuchamos a ti y a tu idea Yumi-

-Bien, mi idea es acabar con Asura, el que gobierna este mundo, porque nos presiona demasiado, y hace reglas muy estúpidas-

-¿Solo por eso?-

-No, también porque esta es una dictadura, antes gobernaba Shinigami-sama, pero Asura lo mató y se quedo con el poder, solo por eso- Yumi sonrió como si no pasara nada, y eso que ella quería derrotar al que contralaba el mundo, es una chica muy rara.

-Espera… ¿a quién dijiste que mato Asura?-

- A Shinigami-sama-

¿Mató a Shinigami-sama? ¿Al Dios de la muerte? ¿Cómo es posible?

-Yo te ayudo en eso- Soul se puso de pie con mirada decidida, me miró, luego y a Yumi, y agregó- Odio las dictaduras, no son nada cool-

-Yo también te ayudo Yumi-

-¡Bien! ¡VAMOS A DERROTAR A ASURA!- Yumi gritó con tanta fuerza que los soldados nos miraron con cara fea y nos empezaron a perseguir.

-¡ERES UNA ESTUPIDA YUMI!-

**Perdón si quedo feito xD falta de inspiración, y el calor afecta mi cerebro xD**

**Para todos Forestin es un castor de aca en Chile, el de la Corporacion Nacional Forestal (CONAF) y es su símbolo, no me pregunten que hacia en death city xD**

**Bien… cof… xD como siempre se aceptan sugerencias y opiniones constructivas y destructivas xD**

**Espero que dejen review o me suicido owÒ**

**Wahooo xD bien cof xD**

**Queridos Televidentes nos vemos mañana en el mismo horario, mismo canal y mismo tv cable…**

**No nada que ver xD**

**Nos vemos en cuanto tenga inspiración y el calor sea frío xD jujuju**

**Nos Leemos! xD**

**Como se escribe hacia? O es asia? Hacia? xD no se TwT**


	3. Chapter 3

**ewe llegue! Después de em… no se xD pero la cosa es que mi llegar, perdon por no actualizar, es que mis padres viajan como locos en vacaciones y ahora con el terremoto entraba 1 a las 10000 a mi casa además ahora las pruebas q están ufale xD xD cof cof… y ahora a lo fome xD**

**Soul Eater no me pertenece, si fuera mio tengan por seguro que yo apareceria alli haciendo cualquier cosa rara xD los demas personajes nombrados aquí menos xD solo me pertenece: Yumi xD Hayate y el fic ultra raro que es este xD ñiañiañia… Bien sin mas aquí el capi… amm… donde esta? ALAKAZAM!**

**

* * *

**

Yumi Pov

-Corran! Corran! CORRAN MIERDA! – Nos persiguen ToT y por mi culpaa! Se supone que mi nunca equivocarse…em… si me equivoco u.u

-Tu y tus estupideces Yumi!, si nos matan será tu culpa!- Maka me regaña como si nuestra vida estuviera en peligro… ops si lo esta

-No me regañes! ToT-

Doblamos unas 500 veces hasta llegar a un callejón sin salida. ¡Este es nuestro fin!

-¡¿Y ahora qué?-

-¡Ni idea! ¿Gritar?- Estoy desesperada, ¿Qué hacemos, que hacemos, que hacemos?

-¿Cómo que no se? ¡Nieta eres estúpida!-

-Están arrestados por alta traición- Nos apuntaron con sus lanzas y nos miraron con caras de pocos amigos- ¿Sus últimas palabras?-

-¡Auxilio! ToT –

Maka y Soul se abrazaron, deja vu O.o.

-¡Maka!-

-¡Soul!-

-¡Te amo!- gritaron mientras lloraban desesperadamente O.o

-¡Ayudaaaaaaaaaaaaaa! – grite tan fuerte que una bandada de pájaros salió volando de quien sabe dónde.

-¡Al ataque!- los soldados se dirigieron rápidamente a nosotros, cerré los ojos para esperar mi fin, pero no paso nada.

-No ataquen a una chica tan bonita… ¿Vale?- abrí los ojos para ver que pasaba, los soldados estaban asustados y algunos inconscientes. Un chico tenía agarrado a un soldado mientras lo sermoneaba.

El chico era alto, cabello café, ojos ámbar, llevaba un poleron canguro de color azul, jeans negro y zapatillas blancas.

Al rato los soldados huyeron despavoridos (N.A. xD pavos o.o glugluglu xD), Soul y Maka se dieron cuenta de lo que pasaba y se separaron rápidamente, mientras sus caras se ponían de un estúpido rojo tomate.

El chico que nos salvo se acerco a nosotros y no saludo.

-¿Están bien?- pregunto mientras nos dedicaba una tierna sonrisa, daa que lindo! Que guapo y tiernoo ahh! *¬*

-Yo estoy bien- Maka le daba la espalda a Soul y viceversa.

-Yo no… podria estar … mejor- dije babeando, mientras miraba con cara atontada a mi, digo, nuestro salvador… pero es mio que quede claro *-*

-Que alivio que esten bien, especialmente tu- se acerco a mi y me tomo la mano, yo solo lo mire mas atontada de lo que estaba- Yo soy Hayate Cross ¿Y ustedes?-

-Yo, ser… paquita la del barrio, ¡digo! Jaiden Yuki, ¡digo! Missa Amane ¡No! Soy Michelle Bachelete ¡Rayos! Pucca ¡Ah! Que digo! . ¡Soy Yumi Evans! ¡Si!- ah, menuda estupidez x.x

-Yo soy Maka Albarn-

-Y yo Soul Eater Evans-

-¿Acaso son parientes?- nos apunto a mi y a Soul, yo solo mire a mi abuela con cara malvada

-No, no som….-

-¡Si! El es mi abuelita. ¡Abuelita dime tu! –

-¡No soy tu abuela!-

-¡Si!-

-¡No!-

-Ya basta los dos- Maka intento calmarnos, pero yo no la pesque y le saque la lengua a Soul. Luego mire a Hayate.

-Y…¿Cuál es la razón de que los soldados los persiguieran?-

-Pues… mi "linda nieta" se puso a gritar como loca que quería matar a Asura ¬¬-

-¿Quieren matar a Asura?-

-¡Si! – me coloque apuntando al cielo mientras echaba humo por la nariz.

-¡Yo también quiero acabar con él!- Hayate hizo la misma posición que yo y gritamos- ¡Por la justicia!-

-Eso quizás quieran ustedes, pero yo lo único que quiero es irme a mi época- Soul puso cara de fastidiado, tomo a Maka de la mano y se la llevo arrastrando- vámonos ya de este extraño lugar ¿uh?-

-Soul, yo no me iré de aquí, tenemos que vengar a Shinigami-sama-

-Pero ni siquiera es nuestra época, además, ahora que sabemos podremos evitarlo ¬¬ -

-De todas formas Soul, ese es un futuro y este es otro futuro ¿Entiendes?-

-No…-

-Pfff, olvídalo y solo ayudemos a vengar a Shinigami-sama-

-Vale, como tu digas Maka ¬¬ pero si morimos aquí será tu culpa-

-Jajajajaja! – me comencé a reír como maniática mientras apuntaba a Maka y a Soul- Jajaja! Saben! Aun están tomados de la mano! Wuahahaha!

-¿¡QUÉ! – Ambos se soltaron rápidamente y luego se dieron la espada. Hayate se contagio de mi risa y se puso a reír.

-Bien…-Soul trataba de cambiar el tema, pero no me haría olvidar lo que vi xD – Hay que juntar a más gente si es que quieren ser rival para Asura-

-¿Y como se supone que hacemos eso?- Maka me miro con aires de superioridad, como diciendo Jaque Mate.

-Pues, ¡Hay que pedir ayuda a Doraemon!- Saque mi deck de cartas de Yu-gi-oh! Y busque mi carta de Doraemon- Pagando 500 pesos invoco a Doraemon en modo de ataque! –saque mis últimos pesitos y los coloque en una cajita, en eso apareció Doraemon.

-¿Y ahora que quieres? ¿No vez que estaba comiendo mis pastelillos?- Me comenzó a regañar mientras se comía el pastelillo que tenía en su mano.

-Ammm… ¿un cartón y un lápiz? –

Doraemon saco de su bolsillo tridimensional los objetos y me los entrego. Escribí en grande "Si quieres vengar a S.S. Únete a nosotros, te lo dice… ¡LA NOCHE! Y un Gato… "

-No me digas que esa es tu grandiosa idea-

-Sipirili, es que Doraemon lo soluciona todo :B-

-Eres una estúpida- me dijo Soul con cara de WTF!-

-Si lo sé! Todos me aman y siempre me dicen esos halagos mi grandes fans-

Todos se cayeron de espalda, ¿y qué hice ahora? Alguien? Ahhh!-

* * *

**Finalle xD sisisisi escribi mucho y estoy congelada xD**

**Asdasda les gusto la estupidez? xD**

**Enserio perdón! Perdón por no subir el cap antes xD pero es que el terremoto quede muy traumada, y ahora con pruebas y toda la custion xD yaa xD **

**Ugaaa tengo hambre TwT me alimentan con un review?**

**xD y quieren a kid en el presente o en el futuro? Si es que me entienden! xD y díganme personajes random que quieran que aparezcan, no se un pikachu, caperusita roja alguna lesera asi xD.**

**Adiós! xD**


End file.
